Apuestas
by Otaku-SIG
Summary: Hay una fiesta en el palacio del daimyo. Miroku está seguro de que puede colarse, y se lo propone a Sango. Ella, incrédula, hace una apuesta con él que acabará perdiendo, y la noche terminará de formas insospechadas. Lemon SxM.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Acabo de escribir este "capítulo"; se me ocurrió la idea hace un rato y no quise dejar que se me olvidara. La idea es escribir un segundo capítulo, pero no tengo más tiempo por hoy, y además, dependerá también de si os parece entretenida esta introducción y la leéis. Así que, dejadme un comentario, por favor, para darme vuestra opinión al respecto :) Saludos, y espero que os guste.

InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi et al.

Pareja: Sango x Miroku

...

Lo había hecho, otra vez. Cómo no. Cómo se me había ocurrido dudar de sus habilidades de persuasión…

La fiesta que se había celebrado en el castillo del terrateniente de la zona en la que nos encontrábamos había sido lo más lujoso a lo que había accedido jamás. Comida y bebida a discreción, sin límite ninguno. Un gentío considerable ocupaba la sala, iluminada con gran cantidad de farolillos, adornada elegantemente. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba la noche, más y más personas desaparecían discretamente del salón y se escurrían hacia los pasillos. Vi varios hombres acompañados por jóvenes doncellas, con sus intenciones mal disimuladas, salir hacia los dormitorios. Incluso uno de ellos se fue con dos chicas, una agarrada a cada brazo. Me sonrojé con sólo imaginar lo que estaría pensando hacer ese hombre.

Al margen de esto, la verdad es que había sido una gran fiesta. Geishas, música, manjares. Y por supuesto, de nuevo gracias a la palabrería que nuestro houshi ostentaba.

...

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, la noticia corría de boca en boca. Era el cumpleaños del terrateniente, y lo iba a celebrar por todo lo alto. Sin embargo, sólo los nobles y sus allegados estarían invitados. Tras pasar un par de semanas durmiendo al raso y comiendo lo que pudiéramos encontrar en el bosque, la idea de una noche en un palacio era sin duda atractiva, pero nada más lejos de lo posible, también.

- Chicos, ¿os apetece fiesta hoy? – nos preguntó Miroku a todos, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Tsk, como si fueran a dejarnos pasar al palacio – contestó InuYasha.

- Ya… ojalá, pero me parece que va a ser imposible. Podemos buscar un hostal, no? – dijo Kagome.

- Sí, aprovechemos que estamos en la ciudad para dormir sobre un futón, por favor… tengo la espalda destrozada – señalé yo.

Seguimos caminando por las concurridas callejuelas de la zona de mercado de la ciudadela, y conseguimos vislumbrar un cartel señalando una posada. Kagome nos hizo una señal, y entró con InuYasha para reservarnos un par de habitaciones. Tras eso, subieron a dejar la pesada mochila amarilla de la sacerdotisa en el dormitorio de chicas. Mientras, el monje y yo esperábamos fuera del hostal.

- Qué te apuestas a que logro que nos colemos – me dijo el houshi.

- ¿Hablas de la fiesta?

- Sí. ¿Te apetece?

- Es el castillo, houshi-sama. Va a ser imposible acercarse.

- ¿Tú qué te apuestas?

Reí ante su prepotencia. Que pudiera engañar a unos pueblerinos para que nos dejaran descansar en su casa era una cosa. Pero a la guardia y a los nobles, al mismísimo terrateniente, eso ya no cabía dentro de lo lógico.

- Lo que quieras, me apuesto lo que quieras. ¿No ves que es absurdo?

- Te tomo la palabra, Sango.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle. "Lo que quieras" no era algo que apostarse con un pervertido rematado. Lo había dicho como burla, pero realmente el significado podía llevarse por cualquier terreno.

- No, per- empecé

- No hay peros que valgan- me dijo, poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios para callarme. Me sonrojé un poco, y le aparté la mano enseguida.

- ¿Y si gano yo?

- Lo que _tú_ quieras – contestó sin pensarlo, añadiendo un inexplicable tono lascivo al "tú", y su particular sonrisa seductora.

Desapareció durante un par de horas a lo largo de la tarde, alegando tener "hilos de los que tirar". Y a la hora de la cena, un poquito antes, toda mi fe en la lógica universal y en la inteligencia humana se fue al traste. Llegó Miroku al hostal, y llamó a la puerta de la habitación que Kagome y yo íbamos a compartir antes de identificarse.

- ¿Sango, estás ahí?

- Sí, sí, pasa.

Abrió la puerta corredera lo suficiente para dar un paso hacia la habitación y apoyarse en el quicio. Yo estaba recogiendo unas cosas, y le miré desde el suelo.

- ¿Estás sola?

- Sí, Kagome e InuYasha han bajado ya al comedor. ¿Ocurre algo?

Sonrió. No de forma exagerada, sino con esa picardía tan suya. De repente se incorporó y se acercó a mí, arrodillándose para quedar a mi misma altura, y sacó dos papeles del interior de las amplias mangas de su túnica. Los puso frente a mis ojos, justo por debajo de los suyos, para no dejar de mirarme. En ellos se podía apreciar claramente el sello del daimyo, y una cuidadísima caligrafía invitando al portador del ticket a la cena de cumpleaños de esa misma noche.

Los miré perpleja. Y le miré a él, que seguía con su sonrisa, y alzaba ahora una de sus cejas para parecer todavía más interesante.

Lo dicho. Toda mi fe en la humanidad, a la basura.

...

La velada había sido muy, muy agradable. Habíamos comido carnes y pescados, arroces, incluso postres de judía dulce. Y, por supuesto, el sake había bañado la ceremonia como si no hubiera mañana. La noche había empezado muy ordenada, pero el júbilo y la fiesta se fueron incrementando exponencialmente al mismo ritmo que crecía el nivel de alcohol en sangre.

Miroku tenía un aguante de cuidado. Había perdido la cuenta de las botellitas que habían pasado por su bandeja. Y en realidad, también de las copas que yo misma había tomado. No me encontraba ebria, desde luego, pero bueno… sí que me notaba más simpática con la gente, sí que me hacían más gracia los chistes, y sí que me sentía más desinhibida de lo normal.

El monje, sentado a mi izquierda, me miraba frecuentemente. Se había interesado por si me encontraba a gusto al principio de la noche, y aunque le respondí que sí, que no debía preocuparse, seguía atendiéndome gentilmente. Ese detalle por parte de él me pareció de lo más tierno.

Me lo estaba pasando bien, con la animación y todo el show de la fiesta, cuando de repente el músico de la sala invitó a que alguien saliera a ayudarle con una canción. Hubo un poco de revuelo, con unos amigos proponiendo a otros, supieran o no realmente tocar un instrumento. Finalmente el músico se acercó a Miroku.

- ¡Usted es un monje! Seguro sabe tocar, ¡venga, salga!

El público apoyó la moción, y Miroku se levantó sin vergüenza ninguna, con un poco más de inestabilidad de lo normal debido al sake, y agarró la especie de guitarrilla que le ofrecía el músico. Éste empezó a entonar una canción de risa, desafinando y diciendo tonterías que rimaban. Y el monje no se quedó corto, desde luego. Se unió a él e improvisó una letra, cantándola horriblemente mal y desafinada. Todos rieron a carcajadas, incluso ellos mismos no podían aguantar de vez en cuando. Al terminar, Miroku hizo una reverencia y volvió a caminar hacia su sitio mientras todos aplaudían. Al llegar donde mí, me llamó la atención que el houshi se sentara bastante más cerca de lo que antes estaba. Sin embargo, no intentó hacer nada raro, así que simplemente le sonreí y seguimos divirtiéndonos.

Pasó un rato más, y sentí la mano de Miroku acariciarme la espalda suavemente. Quizá le hubiera apartado en otra ocasión, pero como bien he dicho… me sentía un poco más tolerante esta noche. Sólo asentó su mano en mi cintura, rozando el pulgar de lado a lado en un pequeño masaje. Sabiendo lo mucho que había bebido, me salió preguntarle.

- ¿Estás bien, houshi-sama?- rió un poquito ante mi consulta.

- Sí, estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú, te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó él.

- Sí.- le sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, y entonces, se acercó más a mí, su cara cerrando distancia con la mía peligrosamente. Empecé a temerme lo peor, viendo cómo estaba el panorama de gente con las hormonas revolucionadas por la intoxicación etílica. Por suerte, en el último segundo me percaté de que se acercaba a hablarme al oído, pues con el ruido llegaba a ser un poco dificultoso oírnos bien.

- Todavía no hemos hablado de la apuesta

Glups. Cierto. El muy maldito había logrado colarnos en la fiesta. Y yo me había apostado… cualquier cosa. Bravo, Sango. A quién se le ocurre…

Me giré un poco y le miré a los ojos.

- Y qué es lo que quieres, a ver

La sonrisa volvió a sus labios, y sus pupilas se dilataron notablemente. Sentí su mano en mi cintura presionar ligeramente más en su agarre. Volvió a dirigirse a mi oído, y me susurró.

- Quiero comerte entera…


	2. Chapter 2

- Y qué es lo que quieres, a ver

La sonrisa volvió a sus labios, y sus pupilas se dilataron notablemente. Sentí su mano en mi cintura presionar ligeramente más en su agarre. Volvió a dirigirse a mi oído, y me susurró.

- Quiero comerte entera…

* * *

Seguimos!

* * *

Desde su posición, Miroku no podía verme la cara de frente. Pero seguro que no le hacía falta para saber, de sobras, que mis mejillas estaban compitiendo con el rojo de los labios de la geisha. Noté el rubor subirme desde la barbilla hasta la frente, el vello erizárseme, por esas tres malditas palabras.

Tragué saliva e intenté respirar profundo. No me moví ni un milímetro de mi posición. Miroku rozó con su nariz y sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja, tan disimuladamente que seguramente nadie se percató de que lo que hacía y decía era muy poco digno de un monje. Y rió muy bajito, mientras volvía a su postura normal. Cuando estuvo en mi ángulo de visión sí que le miré, con el ceño medio fruncido por la vergüenza que estaba haciéndome pasar, pero irremediablemente con la cara todavía completamente roja.

Él, sin ningún tipo de pudor, agarró un lichi sumergido en agua de su bandejita de postres y me miró directamente, de arriba abajo.

- El kimono te queda perfecto. –me dijo, refiriéndose a la prenda de seda que me habían ofrecido vestir, igual que a todos los invitados, al llegar al palacio-. Pero eso no significa que no quisiera quitártelo ahora mismo… - mientras hablaba, pelaba con facilidad la fruta, despojándola de su cubierta rojiza, como una analogía de lo que estaba diciendo- … y probar lo que hay dentro.

Extrajo el blanco fruto con cuidado, y lo abrió por la mitad con los pulgares. Hizo a un lado la gran semilla del lichi y se llevó la carnosa fruta a los labios, mordiéndola por la mitad, y me ofreció la otra pieza, llevándomela también al borde de los labios.

Creo que en ese momento estuve un poco vendida ya. A pesar de resultarme bochornoso, me pareció enormemente provocador y atractivo. No era vulgar, no era basto. Era delicado, y aunque sabía perfectamente que se estaba refiriendo a algo bastante grosero, me gustó.

- ¿Me concederás al menos un beso indirecto, Sango?

Abrí la boca levemente y dejé que me diera la fruta. Sentí sus dedos rozarme los labios e infiltrarse un poco entre ellos para encontrar mi lengua. Luego, él mismo se lamió las puntas de los dedos, sonriendo. En realidad fue rápido, no dio tiempo a ser ridículo. Pero, por Kami, que fue intenso. Mordí la fruta y el dulce jugo me inundó la boca y las papilas gustativas. El lichi ni siquiera me había gustado especialmente, hasta ese día.

Aunque estaba perdida en el momento, tuve un momento de lucidez al sentir el dulzor de la fruta mezclarse con un sabor mucho más fuerte… ¿sake?

Mire inmediatamente la copa de donde había sacado la fruta Miroku.

- ¿Eso no es… agua?

Miroku rió un poco, otra vez.

- No.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato y de varios lichis, sentí que me hacía pis. Y al ponerme en pie para ir al baño, me di cuenta de que no podía caminar recto. Miroku se rió al verme tambalear un poco, y yo me sonrojé avergonzada de nuevo. ¿Que por qué no había dejado de comer lichis empapados en alcohol? Pues… porque me los daba Miroku. Porque quería seguir con eso de los besos indirectos. Porque me estaba cortejando, y yo me estaba dejando cortejar por una vez.

- Tú calla… que esto es por tu culpa… - le dije, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta para salir de la sala de la fiesta.

- Por supuesto que lo es – contestó, dándome la razón para no discutir.

Antes de que una doncella cerrara la puerta tras de mí, le saqué la lengua para burlarle. Avancé por el pasillo hacia donde la sirvienta me indicó que se encontraba el servicio. Y qué largo me parecía el pasillo… Me pasé del baño dos veces antes de percatarme de que estaba ahí, señalizado con unos discretos dibujitos de una geisha y un samurai.

Entré a la habitación y me encontré con un enorme espejo horizontal que no me ayudó a situarme mucho. Pestañeé varias veces y me centré; localicé el baño y me apresuré a librarme de la presión que sentía en la vejiga. Cuando terminé, fui al lavamanos y me refresqué la cara un poco también. Oí la puerta abrirse mientras, pero no le di ninguna importancia. Sin embargo, sentí de repente a alguien tras de mí, empujándome contra el lavabo con su cuerpo. Era alguien más grande que yo. Miré enseguida al reflejo del espejo, y pude ver a mis espaldas a un hombre al que no conocía de nada, cada vez pegándose más a mí, con sus manos en mis brazos presionando fuertemente.

- Pero qué…!

- Llevo toda la noche mirándote… eres muy bonita, sabes…?

Era un hombre de treinta y muchos, con pinta de noble. Empezó a acariciarme y a acercar su cara a mi cuello. Me quedé completamente petrificada y horrorizada, ¿¡qué demonios estaba haciendo ese hombre?! Me quise mover para apartarle de mí, y los nervios me comenzaron a carcomer al darme cuenta de que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para quitármelo de encima. Estaba torpe por el alcohol, y él era mucho más corpulento que yo.

- Apártese de m-!

No quería que nadie me oyera, así que me tapó la boca con una de sus grandes manos, mientras me seguía reteniendo con su peso contra el lavabo. Su otra mano se dirigió rápidamente hacia mi pecho, y me estrujó sin ningún tipo de pudor ni consideración. Grité, todo lo que pude, pero con su mano fuertemente situada sobre mi boca, el sonido se opacaba y se hacía casi inaudible.

Seguí removiéndome en todo momento, intentando apartarle o escabullirme por un costado. Me agarró la tela del kimono y tiró con tanta fuerza que lo sacó de su sitio, aún con lo prietas que estaban las capas del obi. Me dejó el hombro derecho al descubierto, y empezó a lamerme esa zona mientras seguía tirando de la tela. Mi mente seguía en shock, sin poder pensar con verdadera claridad. Nunca me había imaginado estar en esta situación, me estaba desbordando. Me estaba dando miedo y asco a la vez.

- Tranquilízate, mujer… sólo quiero que juguemos un poco.

Con eso, metió su mano por dentro del kimono para tocarme piel con piel. Sin embargo, se encontró con mis vendas, y frustrado, empezó también a tirar de ellas. Me estaba haciendo daño, pues en su impaciencia, simplemente estaba apretándomelas más al no tirar de uno de los extremos para deshacer las vueltas. Grité con cada sacudida; sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar que menos mal que no había decidido retirármelas hoy.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tras manosearme y conseguir aflojar algo las vendas por la fuerza con la que estiraba, se cansó de forcejear y empezó a bajar su mano hacia mi pierna. Con el tirón de antes, también la pierna derecha me había quedado al descubierto, y desde luego iba a ser más accesible que mi pecho.

Por Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevábamos ahí dentro? ¿Es que nadie iba a encontrarnos? Miroku… dónde estaba Miroku, Dios mío…

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza, NO, NO, NO! Sentía su mano llegar a mi muslo, y se me puso la piel de gallina. No quería esto, por favor. Pataleé, le golpeé todo lo que pude, pero de nuevo fue inútil.

- Estate quieta ya… por qué estás tan nerviosa, ¿eh? ¿Es que nadie te ha tocado aquí nunca…?

Metió la mano bajo la tela y apretó sus dedos contra mi ropa interior. Y entonces, me callé. Me quedé en blanco.

Él se rió.

- ¿En serio? Hoy es mi día; no sólo eres preciosa, sino que también eres virgen… -se rió bajito otra vez-, entonces, intuyo que también _esto_ es nuevo para ti.

Se acomodó tras de mí durante un segundo, y cuando volvió a presionarme, pude sentir algo duro contra mi trasero. Abrí mucho los ojos y sentí, irremediablemente, cómo se me llenaban de lágrimas. Me sentía más impotente e indefensa que nunca antes en mi vida. ¿Cómo podía terminar la noche así? ¿De verdad ese hombre me… me iba a…?

Se oyó la puerta de repente. Miré al reflejo del espejo y vi que alguien intentaba abrirla desde fuera, pero estaba truncada. Enseguida grité de nuevo, aún con la mano de mi agresor silenciándome. Se despistó por la sorpresa, y por fin tuve un flanco que aprovechar para escaparme de su agarre. Me deslicé por su derecha y corrí hacia la puerta, pero me agarró de la muñeca a medio camino y me tiró al suelo, de nuevo tapándome la boca, y esta vez, aplastándome sobre el tatami con todo su peso.

- No tan deprisa, no he terminado contigo… – me susurró con rabia al oído.

Luché por incorporarme, pero no sirvió para nada a mi favor. El maldito se situó tras mis muslos y arremangó mi kimono. Le oía empezar a jadear por la excitación, y yo me sentía cansada, mucho. Apoyé la frente contra el suelo y sentí las lágrimas empapándome las pestañas.

Desde que tuve uso de razón sobre este tipo de cosas, había pensado en cómo sería mi primera vez. Llamadme ilusa, fantasiosa… pero yo, igual que todas las otras mujeres del mundo, había soñado con un hombre que me quisiera y al que yo quisiera, tocándome y haciéndome sentir bien, hablándome sobre lo que significaba para él y sobre cómo el tiempo se detenía en ese momento. Había soñado con un peso amable sobre mí, sobre un dolor placentero y un beso de disculpas. Sólo tenía 17 años, todavía tenía derecho a creer que sería así, ¿no? A creer que sería esa persona especial…

- Miroku… -dije, sin que nadie pudiera oír, bajo la implacable mordaza que me suponía la mano de ese hombre.

En un pequeño momento de lucidez, sonreí para conmigo misma al darme cuenta de en quién acababa de pensar. Ese maldito monje había logrado, de alguna misteriosa forma, hacerse con el papel protagonista de mis fantasías apartadas. Si me hubiera permitido pensarlo antes, me habría dado cuenta. Pero siempre con la negativa delante, siempre rechazándole, siempre llamándole indecente… no había podido percatarme de que sus atenciones me hacían sentir querida, bonita y deseada, y de que era a él a quien quería conmigo en esa primera experiencia.

Maldito el momento…

Volví a conectar con la realidad con otro tirón demasiado fuerte. Fue muy desagradable sentirle manoseándome las nalgas, buscando mientras tanto la manera de librarse de mi fundoshi. Sentía también que no se despegaba de mi trasero, y notaba su erección rozándome los muslos. Cerré los puños y lloré, agotada a todos los niveles.

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta otra vez, aunque mucho más fuerte.

- Maldito hijo de puta..!

Lo siguiente que supe es que ya no sentía ese peso inaguantable sobre mí, ni tenía manos rondándome el cuerpo. Empecé a escuchar golpes tras de mí, y al mirar, me encontré con Miroku acorralando a ese hombre contra la pared, hinchándole a puñetazos en el estómago. De repente le agarró del pelo y le estrelló la cabeza contra la plataforma del mismo lavabo contra el que había estado yo antes. Tres veces. El hombre cayó tras el golpe final al suelo, con la cara ensangrentada, volteándose a ver a quien le estaba propinando semejante paliza.

- No tienes ni idea de quién soy…! – le dijo él, con dificultad, pero con rabia.

- Oh, claro que sé quién eres; eres un cobarde que no merece seguir respirando ni un minuto más! – contestó Miroku, in crescendo, mientras volvía a acercársele y le empezaba a propinar patadas en el costado.

El panorama era simplemente difícil de creer. Nunca jamás había visto a Miroku con esa cara desencajada por la rabia, ni pegar con tanta intensidad como ahora. Le estaba destrozando. Le iba a matar…

- M-… Miroku… Miroku!

Se dio la vuelta, como sorprendido, como si se le hubiera olvidado, llevado por el momento, que yo seguía ahí.

- Sango… - se acercó apresuradamente y se arrodilló frente a mí. Miró rápidamente mi ropa desaliñada, y me cogió la cara con las manos - dime que estás bien…

- Sí, estoy bien… no m-me ha hecho nada…

- Por Kami… menos mal… - me besó la frente, y me sentí sonrojar cuando me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Me agarré a la tela de su túnica. Había terminado. La gravedad de la situación empezó a cobrar forma en mi cabeza, por fin comprendiendo lo que había estado ocurriendo, y sentí que me temblaban las piernas y las manos. Volví a tener ganas de llorar y un par de lágrimas me resbalaron por las mejillas. Vi al hombretón tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

- Gracias Miroku… gracias…- dije, con voz temblorosa también, mientras lloraba- … si no hubieras venido… m-me…

El nudo que tenía en la garganta se me hizo más notorio, y el estómago se me revolvió al instante ante la claridad de lo acontecido.

Me levanté torpemente, pero lo más rápido que pude, y me aferré al lavabo. Una arcada me hizo toser, y Miroku enseguida se dio cuenta de que iba a vomitar. Me sujetó cuidadosamente, agarrándome el pelo también para que no me manchara, mientras devolvía la copiosa cena. Cuando terminé, me acercó al cuenco de agua y me ayudó a limpiarme y enjuagarme la boca.

- Ya está… - me dijo, mientras me secaba la boca con su propia manga.

- Lo siento…

- Descuida; no hay nada por lo que disculparse.

Había empezado a venir gente al baño, alertada por el alboroto. Un guarda entró en escena, y entendió cuáles habían sido los hechos sin más necesidad que un vistazo a los presentes, mis ropas, y una mirada de Miroku. Con la flojera que me había entrado, todavía con él sujetándome, caminamos hacia la puerta y nos dejó salir sin ninguna pregunta.

- Vamos a ir a descansar un rato.

- Sí…

* * *

Gracias por leer este segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros comentarios. Tengo más páginas, subiré el próximo lo antes posible. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Había empezado a venir gente al baño, alertada por el alboroto. Un guarda entró en escena, y entendió cuáles habían sido los hechos sin más necesidad que un vistazo a los presentes, mis ropas, y una mirada de Miroku. Con la flojera que me había entrado, todavía con él sujetándome, caminamos hacia la puerta y nos dejó salir sin ninguna pregunta.

- Vamos a ir a descansar un rato.

- Sí…

* * *

Miroku me llevó a través del pasillo, pasando puertas con abanicos abiertos colgados, hasta la primera habitación en la que no había ninguno. Antes no me había dado cuenta del detalle, pero esa era la discreta señal de "no molestar" que los nobles usaban. Corrió esa puerta sin marcar, y entramos en una estancia levemente iluminada, bastante grande y con una decoración cara y refinada. Encima de una mesita de madera oscura, estaba el susodicho abanico rojo. Miroku me dejó un momento por mí misma para recogerlo y colgarlo al otro lado de la puerta. Me volví a sonrojar, y sin darme cuenta siquiera, apreté más el puño con el que mantenía el kimono medianamente cerrado sobre mi pecho.

- No te preocupes, es sólo para que nadie entre – me dijo.

Qué observador era. Nerviosa, asentí rápidamente.

Tras cerrar la puerta de nuevo, volvió donde mí y me sujetó otra vez, facilitándome caminar hacia el fondo de la habitación. Había lienzos y muebles caros, varios candelabros y una lámpara de aceite, una mesa de té y un futón doble enorme, con sábanas visiblemente de buena calidad. Era… un poco vergonzoso… sabiendo para qué habían sido preparadas estas habitaciones.

- Siéntate aquí – me dijo, subiéndome al futón. Él también se arrodilló conmigo, y entonces, volvió a revisarme con la vista. Se fijó en el kimono, y su expresión mostró preocupación. – ¿De verdad que… estás bien?

- S-sí…

- Pero mírate…! ¿Ha llegado a metért-

- No! No, Miroku…- le corté. No quería oír la frase entera... Él frunció el ceño, entre aliviado y rabioso.

- Es casi imposible sacar un kimono de su sitio… menudo hijo d-…- empezó a decir, callándose en cuanto creyó estarse pasando de inoportuno. Al fin y al cabo… ¿cómo sabía él lo difícil que era arrancar un kimono…?-. Te voy a desatar el obi para que puedas recolocarte la ropa, ¿vale?

Me sentí la cara roja otra vez. Miroku. Me iba a desvestir. Oh, Dios mío. No, por favor. Un escalofrío desagradable me corrió el cuerpo, y debí poner una cara muy rara.

- No querrás estar así toda la noche, supongo.

Ya se había levantado para ponerse a mi espalda. El corazón me latía muy rápido, y me limité a mirar hacia mi regazo, con los puños y los ojos cerrados a presión. Le sentí trabajar sobre la tela del lazo con facilidad, y enseguida lo deshizo. Nunca había visto tal destreza, ni siquiera a las sirvientas o modistas. De nuevo, cosas "curiosas" que el houshi habría aprendido en lugares y compañías en los que yo prefería no pensar…

Comenzó a "desenvolverme" sin moverme siquiera. Sólo permanecí ahí en cuclillas, sintiendo la ropa cada vez más liviana sobre mí. Cuando hubo retirado el obi, lo colocó a mi lado perfectamente doblado para usarlo enseguida de nuevo. El kimono me resbaló por la espalda, tan mal puesto estaba. Entonces pudo ver que también las vendas estaban desordenadas, y le oí suspirar pesadamente.

- ¿No te molestan así? – me preguntó.

- Pues… sí. P-pero no te preocupes – le respondí, nerviosa.

Sin embargo, noté que buscaba el nudo y lo comenzaba a intentar desatar; estaba muy prieto debido a los tirones anteriores e iba a ser un poco laborioso.

- Miroku! No, por fav-

- Te juro que no voy a hacer nada, Sango. Ya sé que me he ganado la fama a pulso, pero vamos… no es el momento. Te lo desato, te las pones bien, y te olvidas de esto.

Eso era cierto: su fama estaba bien fundamentada. Lo decía por propia experiencia y por la ajena, la que nos encontrábamos por el camino mucho más a menudo de lo que a mí me gustaría, en forma de jovenzuela clamando ser su prometida o la futura madre de sus hijos.

Pero, verdaderamente, su tono de voz era muy claro y sereno ahora. Tenía un tinte molesto todavía, como si algo se le quedara por decir, pero… realmente estaba por la labor de ayudarme.

Seguía intentando deshacer el nudo imposible.

- Houshi…

- ¿Sí?

- … - no me salían las palabras tan fácilmente como quería- … ese hombre… cómo has sabido…?

- Ese hombre no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la fiesta. Al poco de salir tú de la sala, salió él. No creí que fuera a hacer nada así en realidad. Pero al ver que tardabas, le pedí a la doncella que comprobara el baño de mujeres… cuando me dijo que no podía abrir la puerta, me saltaron todas las alarmas y fui a buscarte.

- Menos mal…

Menos mal que era tan observador. Menos mal que, con su tolerancia al alcohol, no se le había nublado completamente el entendimiento. Menos mal que llegó a tiempo de detenerlo todo.

Empecé a llorar otra vez. Todavía me impresionaba recordar lo ocurrido, y no podía evitar que la idea de que algo tan horrible hubiera estado a un minuto de ocurrirme me destrozara por dentro.

- ¿Sango? – me llamó, alertado por el llanto.

- Miroku… perdona… no puedo evitarlo…. – dije entre sollozos, avergonzada.

Se colocó frente a mí de nuevo apresuradamente, y me cubrió el cuerpo con el kimono inmediatamente, dejando una mano cerrando las solapas, y con la otra, agarrándome la barbilla con algo de fuerza.

- Eh, no, basta. No se merece ni una lágrima más, Sango; ni una más. Sabes que le podrías haber partido una docena de huesos a ese desgraciado en medio segundo en otras circunstancias. No debería haberte tocado nunca. No debería siquiera haber posado sus ojos en ti ni un solo segundo. No es nadie digno de hacerte llorar, ¡¿me entiendes?!

Mientras decía esto, se enfurecía progresivamente. La última frase prácticamente la gritó, con rabia en su profunda voz masculina.

Me dejó bastante alucinada. De nuevo, como en el baño, el houshi se comportaba de una forma que jamás había visto antes.

- ¿Por qué estás t-tan... enfadado…?

- ¡¿Que por qué?! Ese malnacido ha estado a punto de quitarme lo que es mío, ¡joder!

Me soltó y se levantó de repente para dar unas vueltas a la sala nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca y el cabello mientras.

¿"Lo que es mío"? Me sonrojé al instante.

Se paró al otro extremo de la habitación, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse. Podía verle los puños prietos, y le oía respirar hondo en su intento de autocontrol. Se giró entonces, y volvió con paso firme hacia mí.

- Discúlpame, no quería gritar.

- N-no te preocupes… está bien…

Hubo un pequeño silencio, cada uno mirando hacia su propio regazo. De repente alzó la vista hacia mí y le imité, encontrándome con esos orbes violetas, profundamente dirigidos a mis propios ojos. Tenía una expresión de pesar, de reflexión.

- Sabes… sé que esto es tirar piedras sobre mi propio tejado, pero… no sé cuántas veces se me habrá pasado por la cabeza hacerte lo mismo que ese desgraciado.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos, y sentí cómo automáticamente apretaba mis piernas y mi agarre sobre el cierre del kimono ante tal revelación.

- Supongo que en el fondo no soy mejor que él. Los hombres somos unos malditos depredadores.

Tragué saliva. Ciertamente, mi fobia a todo lo que conectaba con el erotismo en algún punto, se había nutrido de cosas que había visto u oído referentes a los hombres y a su comportamiento en este aspecto. Cosas parecidas a lo que Miroku me estaba confesando y a lo que había ocurrido en el baño, entre otras muchas.

Debido a mi entrenamiento como taiji-ya, nunca encajé con el perfil de chica dulce y esposa digna que todos buscaban. Por mucho que yo también anhelara lo mismo que las demás muchachas de mi edad, eso era algo que los demás no alcanzaban a ver tras el traje de cazadora. Y yo, no me había atrevido a acercarme a un hombre en toda mi vida, por miedo a lo desconocido y por miedo a que pudiera pasar algo que no me gustara o que no pudiera controlar.

Sin embargo, conocí a Miroku. A medida que pasaba el tiempo con él, nuevas sensaciones y pensamientos se apoderaban eventualmente de mis sentidos, y supe que así, evitándole, también estaba evitando vivir ciertas cosas que sí me iban a gustar, y con las cuales fantaseaba. Por temor, por frustración, por mil motivos, había guardado esos pensamientos en algún rincón oscuro de mi mente, pero Miroku, y ser objeto de su atención, fue un foco de luz dirigido directamente a esas fantasías.

Había soñado con cogerle de la mano al caminar, con permitirme jugar a las miradas con él, con perdernos por el bosque a solas… había imaginado cómo se sentirían sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus dedos peinándome, y sus labios sobre los míos. Había llegado a divagar sobre el hecho de sus manos en mi cuerpo, y a evocar su cuerpo sin sus túnicas.

Pero… el Miroku con el que yo fantaseaba no encajaba con sus recientes palabras. ¿Estaba tan equivocada respecto a él?

- Houshi… tú… tú no me harías eso, ¿verdad?

- No – "No en la realidad, al menos", pensó, aunque lo dejara para sus adentros, sintiendo que ya suficiente había alimentado su mala fama por hoy.

- Tú… me has salvado de eso, precisamente –asintió a mi observación.

- Pero, al final, busco lo mismo que él.

Fue como darme contra un muro.

Tragué saliva.

- Claro que… hay una diferencia entre él y yo. Una muy grande, que espero que puedas entender después de todo lo que he dicho.

Esta conversación me estaba destrozando, así que esperaba algo que me devolviera el aliento, por favor.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Eres mi prometida –sonrió levemente-. Te quiero más de lo que he querido a nada ni a nadie – buscó mi mano izquierda, que reposaba en mi falda, y entrelazó nuestros dedos con ternura-. Quiero vivir a tu lado, y morirme contigo. Quiero que me dejes cogerte de la mano al andar… quiero dormir contigo y besarte durante horas…

Susurré su nombre casi sin darme cuenta.

- Pero, también me muero por quitarte la maldita ropa Sango … y quiero ser el primero para ti… y grabarte en la memoria _ese_ placer …

Sus primeras palabras me habían conmovido. Las segundas me erizaron el vello y rompieron un poco la ensoñación romántica. Miré a un lado, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada mientras decía esas cosas.

- El amor no es algo tan puro. Nace de la carne, y la carne desea. Quizá para ti sea distinto. Eres más joven y nuestras vidas han sido muy diferentes. Lo comprendo y he de respetarlo. Pero sólo quiero que entiendas que… me es imposible dejar de desearte cuando lo único en lo que puedo pensar eres tú.

Llevó su mano hasta mi cara y me acarició suavemente la mejilla. Se acercó y me besó en la frente, y enseguida se levantó para volver a mi espalda a seguir intentando deshacer el nudo de las vendas. Con delicadeza, tiró del kimono lo suficiente como para poder trabajar de nuevo con el nudo.

No tenía más remedio que admitir lo cierto que era todo eso que acababa de decirme. Quizá hubo una época, años atrás, en la que el amor sí era puro. Pero no podía seguir aferrándome a una inocencia que se me quebraba bajo el peso de su mirada violeta. Era absurdo seguir fingiendo que no me volvía loca que me mirara con hambre, y que me tocara discretamente de vez en cuando. Porque, una vez pasó la sorpresa inicial y el temor al respecto, una vez me enamoré perdidamente de él… esperaba ansiosamente el momento en que volviera a atreverse a recibir una bofetada de mi parte por agarrarme del trasero. Recreaba esas miradas directas y cargadas una y otra vez en mi mente. Y me maldecía a mí misma por reaccionar como si me desagradara, porque le alentaba a alejarse cuando, en realidad, lo empezaba a desear cada vez más cerca.

Pero, esta noche, en ese baño y con ese hombre, algo había pasado. Algo dentro de mi cabeza. Había llegado a lamentar, en una fracción de segundo, no haber cedido nunca ante Miroku. No haberme lanzado a besarle cuando sentía algo que me urgía a hacerlo. Sentí lástima por mí, y rabia, de que ese hombre fuera a llevarse aquello que, desde hacía un tiempo, deseaba darle a Miroku. Había soñado que él habría sido amable y delicado, y que, aún con todo lo que me asustaba esa nueva experiencia, él sabría hacerla digna de recordar.

Y ahora, con más calma, en el silencio de la habitación, los pensamientos se pusieron en orden fácilmente. Miroku me quería. Y eso implicaba querer ciertas cosas conmigo. Podía llegar a aceptarlo ahora, igual que podía aceptar que yo también le quería, y que… quería ciertas cosas de él también. ¿Quién iba a decirme que eso estaba mal?

- Miroku…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿… lo harías ahora?

Miró hacia mi nuca, sabiendo sobradamente a lo que me refería. Sin embargo, preguntó.

- ¿El qué?

La palabra era impronunciable. El concepto era vergonzoso…

- Grabarme… en la memo-

- Sí -me interrumpió, rotundamente, sin inmutarse.

Tragué saliva, y sentí el corazón desbocárseme.

- He… he vomitado…

- Lo haría en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento en el que me lo pidieras, Sango.

Consiguió deshacer el maldito nudo imposible. Me cedió el extremo de la venda y se retiró. Avanzó hasta estar delante de mí y se sentó de espaldas para que pudiera estar segura de que no iba a espiarme.

Me retiré las maltrechas vendas, con calma, mientras seguía el hilo de pensamientos de mi cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en él, y quería borrar la huella de lo que había pasado en el baño con ese otro tipo. Tras todo lo que me había dicho Miroku, quería reemplazar mi nefasta experiencia y mi miedo de antaño con la verdad, sea cual fuere. Si resultara ser desagradable, tendría una auténtica razón para rechazarle. Y si resultara ser tal y como Miroku la describía…

Avancé a gatas hasta la espalda de Miroku, y solté la maraña de vendajes frente a él. Las miró, incrédulo, y se giró levemente hacia mí.

- Yo también quiero que… que tú seas el primero- le dije, cerca del oído, en voz muy bajita, pues no podía pronunciarlo más claramente.- ¿Por qué no te cobras tu apuesta…?

Miroku se giró enseguida para mirarme a los ojos, y detecté un ápice de pasión controladísima en su gesto. No había picardía en mis palabras, ni la más mínima. No estaba jugando con él, le estaba suplicando lo que siempre le había negado. Sonreí levemente, con vergüenza y timidez. Seguramente tenía la cara completamente sonrojada, y en realidad, estaba temblando ante mi propio atrevimiento. Y él, tan observador como siempre, lo notó.

- Sango… no tienes por qué. No quiero que te arrepientas de nada.

- Yo tampoco quiero arrepentirme… y hoy lo he hecho…

Le vi tragar saliva, frenando el impulso que le empujaba a dejarse llevar sin más miramientos. Se acercó en un par de ocasiones, mirando fijamente a mis labios, pero se retractó ambas veces, volviendo a su sitio.

- Oye... es normal que lo que ha pasado te afecte, y entiendo que te lleve a actuar extraño... pero no debería aprovecharme de un momento de debilidad -toda su nobleza y su fuerza de voluntad estaban en esa frase-. Creo que lo mejor sería que descan-

Me acerque yo a él, todavía a gatas, y le di un beso, haciéndole callar de repente. Fue rápido, tímido y de novata; más no se me podía pedir. Me quedé a escasos centímetros de su cara, mirándole a los ojos, todavía temblando y con los pensamientos a toda velocidad en mi cabeza. Quería saber cómo sería con él. Quería que me besara y me tocara con la delicadeza que yo imaginaba, para poderle perder el miedo para siempre. Después de tanta habladuría y tanta fama, quería comprobarlo por mí misma, y olvidarme de lo mal que ese desgraciado me había hecho sentir.

- Sango... no soy de piedra... y no sé qué voy a hacer si no lo dejas ahora mismo.

Su mirada había cambiado ahora. Sus ojos brillaban, con las pupilas dilatadas. Respiró entrecortadamente, como si se le hubiera olvidado hacerlo durante un momento.

- Pues... haz lo que te pido... - le dije, con cara triste. Él permanecía inmóvil, mirándome fijamente y con un tormentoso debate interno.- Bésame... -su perturbación era visible, pero no se movía.

Pensé entonces que quizá necesitaba alguna "motivación" extra. Me senté sobre mis talones y agarré la tela del kimono. Me lo quitaría, le mostraría todo lo que tengo con la esperanza de que fuera suficientemente llamativo para él.

Pero claro, a quién quería engañar. Mis manos no se movían del sitio. Matar un centenar de demonios era más sencillo que esto. Por Kami... Cerré los ojos, y con todo mi valor... sólo pude bajar la ropa hasta descubrirme los hombros. Cobarde...

Al abrirlos de nuevo, miré a Miroku con cara de circunstancias. Le vi mirar a mi escote, a la parte superior que sobresalía por la tensión con la que agarraba las telas. Estaba serio, pero al mirarme a los ojos, sonrió levemente.

Me agarró de las solapas y las cerró, dejándome con mil preguntas momentáneas en la cabeza. Se acercó más a mí, y me susurró al oído.

- Voy a hacer que recuerdes esta noche, por esto, durante el resto de tu vida.

* * *

Yyyyy... hasta aquí :P Ojalá que os guste.

Espero vuestros comentarios. Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible. Saludos!


End file.
